


RWBY OC, Titus

by Cmd1095



Category: RWBY
Genre: Characters & Settings, Literature, Sci-Fi & Fantasy, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmd1095/pseuds/Cmd1095
Summary: So I haven't really posted anything about it on my DA before, but I absolutely LOVE RWBY.So naturally I ended up joining RWBY role-plays from time to time, and as such I have RWBY OCs. Now I figure it's about time I actually made official profiles for them here, as I may or may not decide at some point to make a fanfiction with them. I don't know exactly just yet, but I'm inclined towards doing so. It might do me some good to switch things up a bit for a while.Also I recycle names a lot so when this character was made his name was also Torin. I changed it for uploading here because I have a Bleach OC by the same name, but if you see the name Torin in here and I forgot to change it then sorry, my bad. I think I got them all though.RWBY is property of Rooster TeethThis character is property of me





	RWBY OC, Titus

Name: Titus  
Nickname: The Ghost  
Race: Human  
Age: 17  
Sex: boy  
Occupation: Student  
History: 

Titus was born the son of a famous hunter and huntress, and so had a rather nice home and upbringing laid out for him. Or he would have, if they hadn’t both died on a mission only a few years after his birth. It was a constant risk they ran while still doing work after starting a family, and so they had set aside a sizable fund for their will, arranging for Titus to be cared for until he was old enough to take care of himself.

While financially he was set, and others were paid to care for his needs in his earlier years. It still was far from an easy childhood. Titus grew up completely alone, with nobody who loved him, and nobody to love. He tried to make friends outside his home, but with little success, they always teased him for his being an orphan, or on the flip side others who knew of his parents always looked on him with pity or disdain. He hated the pity more than anything else, the way that people looked at him bothered him. So what if his parents had been famous, they couldn’t have been so much more important than any other parent who died and left their child alone. If they were as great as people claimed, they wouldn’t have died and left him.

Loneliness and frustration turned into aggression and bitterness. Titus started to seclude himself at home, and when he did go out he got into fights more often than not. Even at a young age he recognized that the way he was acting was wrong, letting himself be consumed by his anger would only make him more miserable. He couldn’t just will himself to not feel the way he did though. So he didn’t change his ways until around his 8th birthday, when a package and a letter were delivered to him.

Confused as to who would send him anything for his birthday, seeing as he had no family or friends, Titus opened the package. Inside were two weapons that he instantly recognized as the signature weapons of his mother and father. He’d seen enough pictures to know the weapons by sight, but had never seen the genuine articles. Titus frantically tore open the letter after that, and began to read.

“Dear Titus

If you are reading this, then we both died in the line of duty. We have no way of knowing when this happened, but it was probably sooner rather than later. You’ve probably spent a lot of years alone, and your mother and I are truly sorry. I can’t express how much we regret making you suffer alone for so long, and though we did our best to make sure you were cared for, no amount of money can ever replace a parent’s love.

We are writing this letter to you to, in some small way, try to be there to support you in the best way we can. We’ve arranged for letters from us to be mailed to you periodically. At the time of writing this one, we should have enough to keep it up at least up to your 19th birthday, and we’ll be writing more to extend that date as long as we can manage. I know it isn’t much, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us for this.

We’ve also sent you this package, inside are our weapons. You can do with them what you wish, but please keep them, as mementos of us. If you decide to follow in our footsteps as a hunter, they will serve you well, just as they served us. A close friend of ours will teach you to use them if you so wish, we’ll include his contact information at the bottom of this letter. If you decide not to become a hunter, then that’s fine too, it’s your life to live, and we will be proud of you no matter what you decide to do with it.  
Your mother also put her pendant in this envelope, it has been in her family since as long as she can remember, and she hoped you would keep it to remember her by, and that you would one day give it to your child. We give you these gifts to always remind you whenever you look upon them, we love you, our beloved son, and we’re watching over you from the afterlife, forever and always. So please don’t be sad that we aren’t there with you, and do whatever it is that will make you happy in life.

        Love  
        Mom and Dad”

Titus read the letter more times than he could count, and he wore the pendant enclosed in the letter every day. It was a simple thing, just a little crystal, beautiful in its simplicity. He cherished it more than anything else he owned, and wearing it made him feel less lonely and angry at the world. Over the next few weeks he debated what to do with the weapons gifted to him. Should he learn to use them and become a hunter? And if he did, which one should he choose? Eventually he made up his mind to not only become a hunter, but master both weapons, so that both his parents would be by his side when he fought.

With his mind made up, Titus called up the old friend of his parents, and not long after began his training. He was an apt student, having inherited much of his parent’s talent, and he worked three times as hard as any other student his sensei had ever taught before. When he wasn’t training, he was studying, and when he couldn’t do either he would try to watch others train or fight so that he could analyze them and learn their techniques.

It was when he joined Signal academy that he discovered the reason he was looked down on by people who knew who his parents were. His parents had indeed been rather famous hunters, but their deaths were rife with controversy. On a regular grimm extermination job they had run into a strange new type of grimm near a town and killed it. Upon slaying the beast, they discovered that it was some sort of grimm incubator, and killing it released a massive horde of grimm. The nearby town was far from capable of handling such a horde and had no choice but to evacuate. In order to buy time for as many people to escape as possible, Titus’s parents had willingly sacrificed themselves and fought off the horde for as long as they could manage.

Ordinarily two hunters valiantly sacrificing themselves to save thousands of people would make them be remembered as heroes. However, they had also been the cause of the tragedy, and many people still died regardless, to say nothing of the fact that everyone who had been saved still lost their homes and livelihoods. Many people acknowledged the heroism displayed, but far more blamed them. The controversy had become their legacy, and Titus was the child of that legacy. With the popular opinion of his parents being negative, Titus was seen as the child of villains and failures, and he was treated as such.

This knowledge drove Titus to train even harder than before, becoming obsessed with growing stronger. His new goal was to become a renowned hunter so that he could dispel the slander of his family name and help his parents be honored as the heroes they were. Halfway through his first year in Signal, at age 12, Titus was already as skilled as most students at Signal academy were at graduation, and his hard work didn’t let up in the slightest a time passed. To the contrary, as he received more and more scorn for his heritage from the teachers and staff, his obsession simply grew. He got perfect grades in every course, and was rather popular among the students to boot, at least the ones who either didn’t know about his family or were inclined towards viewing them as heroes, not that he paid any mind at all to such things. As far as he was concerned, the only thing that filled the hole in his heart was devoting himself to becoming a hunter. He shut out everyone else, and spent most of his time indoors training or studying. With that and his pale skin, he soon earned the nickname “the Ghost.” Someone who went through the motions of his routine every day, never interacting with the world around him, and never letting anything affect him. This nickname was solidified when he unlocked his semblance, which made him all but untouchable in the 1 on 1 sparring matches with his classmates.

Titus continued down this path until graduating Signal at the top of his class by a large margin. With his grades, and the legacy of his parents, being accepted to Beacon was inevitable. In the interim period between graduation and starting class at Beacon, Titus took steps to ensure that the name on his file at Beacon was not his family name. He didn’t want his fresh start to be sullied by his teachers’ predisposition against his parents. He would clear his family name, but knew that he couldn’t do so if everyone was still looking at him like he was some sort of demon child. He needed to prove himself before he could reveal his name, and so spent a great deal of time concealing his identity from the world as best he could.

Now arriving at Beacon for his first year truly training to become a hunter, Titus strives to continue his hard work and success, as well as to learn to bond with his teammates and others, in order to rid himself of the stain of his past once and for all.

Personality: Titus is a bit of a workaholic, for lack of a better word. He devotes himself wholly to his training and studies, as they help him cope with the loneliness of growing up alone. As a result of this, he comes off as cold and distant to those that don’t know him. In actuality he is very kind hearted, just emotionally broken and socially awkward. He has never known love or kindness from another living human being, with the exception of his first sensei, and as such doesn’t really understand the best way to express those emotions himself.

If someone goes through the rather significant effort to get him to open up and befriend him, he is the most loyal and dependable friend one could ask for, albeit still just as awkward, and would readily lay down his life if it meant saving a friend. 

He also has a rare moment of childish enthusiasm every now and then, most often when it comes to sugary foods, which he has a bit of a weakness for. He almost never loses his temper, however there are a few specific triggers that will send him into a blind rage, and those are if anyone steals, damages, or otherwise harms his mementos from his parents, be they his weapons, his pendant, or the letters. When enraged, there is little that can calm him, and he will often forget all restraint and seriously injure or kill those who angered him, regardless of consequences. It’s at times like these that the full extent of how emotionally damaged he truly is becomes clear.

Likes: Sweets, training, proving his skill, acquiring knowledge, receiving the letters from his parents whenever they come in. Listening to and playing music

Dislikes: Being pitied, anyone talking ill of his parents, anyone messing with his mementos, hates Grimm with a passion, anyone who messes with the people who get close enough to him to be considered friends

Hobby: Training, playing instruments, reading

Dreams: To become a great hunter like his parents, to learn to let people into his heart, to protect as many people as possible, and to clear his family name

Fears: Losing anyone close to him, losing the few mementos of his parents that he has.

Quirks: Is strangely obsessed with sweets, is often unnecessarily brutal when killing Grimm, goes into uncontrollable rage when certain triggers occur. Gets migraines from his semblance when in large crowds for too long

 

Appearance: Titus has a slightly above average height, a solid build with dense muscle developed through intense training, short platinum gold hair that often casts shadows over his blue eyes, pale skin, and usually a vaguely sad expression

Attire: Titus wears a black hoodie over a usually dark colored T-shirt and gloves, along with jeans. He also is never without his crystal pendant, though it is usually worn under his clothes

Emblem:  Titus's emblem looks like a tree with all of the leaves having just detached from the branches suspended in midair as if about to fall to the ground.

Aura Color: White

 

Semblance: Savant Calculation: Titus can see the world as masses of data, which is then compounded to give him advanced knowledge of the things he studies with his semblance. Out of combat it has many convenient applications, but in combat it has a few particularly useful functions

First, he can analyze a massive number of factors, ranging from environmental factors, to shifts in body weight, to fighting style analysis, and many more in order to mostly accurately predict the next action an opponent will take, often as soon as or even slightly before the opponent has decided the action. 

The predictions are not infallible, as they can only indicate the most probable sequence of events based on available data. As such, occasionally the prediction will be inaccurate because of a secondary option with less probability being what actually happens. Additionally, calculations can only be done on visible data. Certain things, such as a surprising intervention from something outside Titus's field of vision, or an opponent having knowledge that alters how they act in a situation without giving any outward appearance that it will do so.

Furthermore, predicting the actions of an enemy does not directly translate into being able to deal with them. Predicting an attack will happen does Titus no good if the attack is too fast or powerful to avoid or stop. It enables him to always be one step ahead of the game mentally, but it comes down to him to match that step with physical ability. 

Additionally, the more enemies Titus is attempting to do calculations for at once, the less accurate and detailed his predictions become, as the number of variables increase exponentially. Against simple-minded enemies he can still be reliably accurate, but against more dynamic foes the semblance can be overwhelmed and start making errors much more frequently

His second application was uncovered through training to master his semblance, and is the offensive portion of his semblance. Through analysis of the data he sees, he can determine structural weak points in nearly anything, from enemy armor to buildings to enemy tactics. He can almost always find a point where they will break easily, allowing him to plan his actions for maximum effectiveness and place his attacks in places where they will easily pierce armor or cripple an enemy.

His third application is still in development, but as his calculation speed has been improving, he has been learning to perceive events faster, making him able to visually track and plot the courses of fast moving objects like bullets, determining where they will travel and when they will reach those locations. This enables him to have faster reflexes and to block attacks he might normally be unable to handle. However, since he has only recently begun to train this skill, he is not yet very good at it. As an unintended side effect of this increased mental speed as well as extensive aura control training, Torin moves noticeably faster than most normal humans and faunus, though not nearly to the point of a speed boosting semblance.

Weapon(s):

Hell's Thorn - A blade whip, freely morphs between a single solid blade and extending into a long bladed whip for long range attacks or for countering multiple projectiles. The blade is controlled mentally through the user's aura, giving it more options for how it can move than a standard whip. It can also embed itself in an object and then pull the user to that object much like a hookshot, this can also be used for midair maneuvering by providing an anchor point on the ground. The maximum length of the whip is deceptive, as more segments are folded up within the hilt, though as with all whips its range pales in comparison to a gun.

Dust cartridges – by inserting various dust types into the hilt of the blade Titus can amplify it in various ways

Wind – the speed and cutting edge of the blade are amplified. Additionally, if Titus makes the blade segments swirl around him for defensive purposes, a dome of wind will form as an additional layer of protection.

Fire – the blade becomes super-heated, allowing it to melt through most materials and cut them. It also cauterizes wounds that it makes  
Lightning – the blade will electrocute anyone it touches, additionally, the energy coursing through the blade causes it to vibrate intensely, giving it a saw-like effect with prolonged contact, allowing it to work its way though most materials with ease over a short time even if it cannot outright cut them

Heaven's Wheel - This behemoth of a handgun is a railgun that can utilize dust capsules to enhance its shots, or fire normally if dust is in short supply. It fires slowly, but packs an enormous punch to make up for this fact. Apart from the enormous punch it packs and the ability to utilize dust for further enhancement, the only other feature of note is the ammunition, the gun can fire both normal and armor piercing shots, as well as ammo designed to shatter on impact to send deadly shrapnel in all directions. These shots are difficult to make however and only a few are carried at any given time. In all other regards the gun is simply a very well made railgun pistol.

Side note: Titus technically owns two heaven's wheels from his mother, however he only actively uses one since his other hand is occupied by Hell's Thorn. He often leaves the second pistol behind when going to spars or missions he doesn’t anticipate will challenge him. If the challenge of a fight or mission is uncertain, or if he expects trouble, he will bring both guns, keeping the spare in a holster next to his primary one. If carrying both guns, he swaps between them in between shots to mitigate the slow fire rate 

Dust shots- While other applications of the dust are possible, Titus most often uses dust cartridges in his gun in the following ways for various elements

Lightning- Arguably Titus’s most dangerous dust shot, the lightning dust can be used to overcharge the gun, increasing the strength of the magnetic fields firing his projectiles to positively ludicrous levels. These shots when fired easily break the sound barrier, and carry enough piercing power to effortlessly punch through dozens of feet of solid stone. He has yet to fully test the power of the shots, as doing so safely is often a challenge.

Fire – use of fire dust causes both an advantage and a drawback. On the positive side, the shot fired is not only fired at a higher speed than usual, looking like a comet as flames spill off of the point and burn anything the shot passed, but triggers a powerful explosion on impact. On the downside, this creates an immense amount of recoil. Titus has trained extensively to improve his grip to the point where he can fire these like any other shot, however the recoil does need to be accounted for when he’s in midair

Wind – Wind shots are possibly the least lethal of the dust shots by comparison, but are useful in their own way. A wind dust shot carries a vortex of wind behind it, as well as spins rapidly in mid-flight. This grants it a drilling effect on impact, useful for breaking apart or weakening tough armor for future attacks, and the tornado of wind can knock even the heaviest of opponents off of their feet and send them spiraling through the air. Even a dodged shot causes problems as the vortex is wide enough to still pick up most foes and throw them regardless. Titus tends to use these shots to end troublesome sparring matches via ring out, or to break apart enemy armor for his teammates to exploit, even if his guns can pierce it themselves.

Ice – Titus tries very hard to not use these shots, as they can be unpredictable and as dangerous to him or his allies as it is to the enemy if used improperly. The shot itself is not faster or stronger than usual, but similar to the fire shots, it creates an explosion on impact. In this case it is an explosion of freezing air that flash freezes the area around it, including moisture in the air. The risk that comes with this is that it’s impossible to predict exactly how far the ice will spread. Analyzing the humidity of the air can give a general sense of the scope, but the unpredictable spikes of frozen air jutting out randomly at various distances can pose a serious danger of him freezing an ally or even himself if used at close range.

 

Dust Magic – Titus is very competent in a very obscure method of using dust, used almost exclusively by his family due to an inherited resilience to the detrimental effects. A solution made of various liquids easily absorbed into the bloodstream and infused with dust is prepared in a syringe, which can then be injected into the bloodstream directly. The result is granting the user a massive amount of power to manipulate the element of the dust injected. The effects are temporary, and when they wear off most people die outright. Others survive, but not without serious internal injury, and even fewer people just become violently ill afterwards as their body rejects the dust and expels it from the body by any means necessary. Titus and those of his bloodline share an extremely rare genetic makeup that lets his body break down the dust safely. This is not to say the process is without issue however, as breaking down the dust requires a significant amount of aura and leaves him exhausted. Furthermore, the amount of time the effects last can be unpredictable, making it a very risky technique to use even for him with his almost unique capacity to make it usable.

Theoretically, Titus can inject a second cartridge after the first wears off to extend the duration without his body breaking down the dust and leaving him drained, but doing so is very dangerous, as he may be left without enough energy to break it down afterwards. If this happens he will become very ill just like other people, and if he’s foolish enough to attempt a second extension, he will almost certainly die.

Titus emits various visual effects based on the type of dust injected

Wind – He hovers slightly above the ground and wind surges around him, making his clothes and hair seem weightless and float

Fire – smoke trails off his body and the ends of his hair appear to catch fire, though the fire doesn’t burn anything, the air around him ripples with heat

Lightning – he begins to glow and crackle slightly with energy, sparks jumping between his fingers and between random parts of his body

Ice – his body gains a pale blue sheen and his hair freezes, his breath becomes an icy mist as he exhales

Fighting style: Titus makes full use of his semblance, taking a very defensive style. He greatly prefers to use his semblance to predict an attack, evade it to the best of his ability, and then counterattack whenever he can spot an opening. He excels in single combat, where the number of variables that can interfere with his semblance are low. When fighting in group settings, he takes on a supporting role, using his semblance to direct his teammates, or to intercept and protect them from attacks. He prioritizes maximizing the ability of his teammates with more offensive semblances, as they can do more damage than him, though he is not averse to taking shots at the enemy when the opportunity arises.

There are 2 exceptions to this rule. First is when he is alone against many enemies, in which case he takes a more aggressive approach to cut down the numbers and to keep the enemy on the defensive until his semblance can become more reliable again, he favors wide sweeping attacks with his blade whip when doing this, as it keeps foes at a distance and minimize the risk of an attack that might slip past his semblance's predictions. The other is when his temper is set off, in which case he attacks ferociously and mercilessly, as well as recklessly, barely utilizing his semblance at all, except to avoid serious injury. He loses all sense of restraint or common sense in this case, and will often allow himself to be injured if it means scoring bigger hits in return, and will utilize any resource at his disposal regardless of whether it might be needed later.

In the direst of circumstances where his back is against the wall, or when the lives or emotional well-being of those he cares for are threatened, Titus resorts to dust injection. He chooses the element based on the situation at hand, but favors wind or lightning if he doesn’t see a clear advantage to a specific element. When using his dust injections, he fights with cold, ruthless ferocity, but unlike when he loses his temper, he maintains his logic and tactics, as he instinctively knows that he can’t afford to be reckless with this ability and that he is on a strict time limit that he does not know the length of.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml631996868']=[] 

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't really posted anything about it on my DA before, but I absolutely LOVE RWBY. 
> 
> So naturally I ended up joining RWBY role-plays from time to time, and as such I have RWBY OCs. Now I figure it's about time I actually made official profiles for them here, as I may or may not decide at some point to make a fanfiction with them. I don't know exactly just yet, but I'm inclined towards doing so. It might do me some good to switch things up a bit for a while.
> 
> Also I recycle names a lot so when this character was made his name was also Torin. I changed it for uploading here because I have a Bleach OC by the same name, but if you see the name Torin in here and I forgot to change it then sorry, my bad. I think I got them all though.
> 
> RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth  
> This character is property of me


End file.
